


Above Water

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [22]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, fluffy marshmallowy fluff, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: They've always had a thing for water.





	Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> tebtosca is the best editor-in-chief a porn writer can ask for. you have no idea how much she puts up with on any given day, and we're not talking about the beta-stuff.
> 
> gingerbread men, a halfway-there foot job and a thin, transparent scenario because basically i just wanted to write Even and Isak screwing around in a bathtub. i expected this to be fluffy (and am working on something pretty dark, so kinda needed to do this to temper it some), but what i didn't expect is all the effing _nostalgia_ that crept in. 
> 
> so. happy sunday! hope you enjoy.

"It still feels weird, walking through the front door like this. Not sneaking in through Eva's bedroom window." Isak stashes the keys to Eva's house in his coat pocket, makes room for Even to slide past him, Even's arms weighed down with supplies for the next few days. A lot of beer and wine, snacks with the least possible amount of nutritional value, stuff for Even to make gingerbread men because he's currently a little fixated on the idea.

Even pauses, one shoe off, smiles in a way that makes Isak smile too. Always. "Should I be jealous?"

"Fuck yes, you should be, if you're talking about my ability to Houdini my way in through a locked window." When Even snorts and bumps him sideways with his hip, Isak goes on, "Like I'm the only one who's ever broken into someone's basement before."

"You'll have to forgive me. I wanted to go swimming," Even tells him, then bends down to whisper directly into Isak's ear. "Besides, I can't be held responsible. I was a little in love with a boy at the time." He heads toward the kitchen, leaves Isak standing in the hallway, dealing with a sudden redirection of blood in his body and the ghost-warmth of Even's breath on his neck.

"Just a little?" Isak calls after him. 

"Yeah, but that was before he kissed me back."

\---

"No fucking around in my bed," Eva had said, standing on the sidewalk with her suitcase at her side, her key ring dangling from her finger, right above Isak's open palm. "Or on any surface that might one day be used to prepare food, and don't, like, jizz on the walls or anything."

That last one had made Even laugh and Isak roll his eyes, wonder why she'd even think that when there's no way in hell he'd waste a perfectly decent chance to come all over Even instead. And from the way Even had slid a hand into Isak's back pocket, palmed his ass and flexed his fingers, Even had been thinking the same thing. 

Isak had given her a salute and Even had pulled her in, kissed her forehead and wished her a safe trip. Both of them had stood in the doorway, waved as Eva and her mother pulled away, stayed there until their car was out of sight.

"Three days," Isak had said. 

"These walls won't know what hit 'em," Even had said, then kissed Isak's laughter right out of his mouth.

\---

Even's daydreaming out loud, talking about living in a place with this much space one day, room on top of room and how they would decorate them. A running litany of artwork on the walls and recessed lighting and how one room would have to be a study with built-in shelves and leather armchairs wide enough for both of them to fit into one.

Books and notes scattered all over, Isak's installed himself at the dining room table, trying to get a jump on the rush of school work his teachers have shoved at him in the last few days before winter break, while Even clangs away in the kitchen then circles around to him with a plate of gingerbread cookies decorated in increasingly obscene ways.

"How about Boris?" Even asks, now back to talking about names for the inevitable English bulldog they're getting once they actually have a yard. "Or...I got it, Chili."

"Always chili," Isak says like a reflex and picks up a cookie. "Nice use of the white icing on this one, Even. Very realistic."

"I modeled it after you," Even says, which doesn't stop Isak from shoving the whole thing in his mouth. "If we get a girl, we could name her Scarlett."

"Johansson or O'Hara?" Isak closes his book and pushes his work away from him when Even takes the seat to his left.

"That would depend on what kind of personality she has," Even points out. 

It's no secret that the house doesn't particularly need watching, that Eva had given them this weekend as a sort of gift thinly veiled as a favor. A few days away from the confines of their small apartment. There's more space to spread out and more air to breathe, but Isak figured out a while ago that a room with Even in it always beats out one without him, so Isak just props his legs over Even's lap, pushes his hand across the table and weaves their fingers together.

\---

"Do you wanna?" Even's already ditched his shirt, starts in on his belt then gets distracted figuring out the faucet and opening up a bottle of sweet-smelling bubble bath.

They're in the bathroom off of the master bedroom, an area of the house that's always been off-limits whenever they've partied here, and the thing is damn near a the size of a palace, larger than their kitchen back home, a huge bathtub in the middle of it that's plenty big enough to fit two tall boys who don't at all mind sharing tight quarters.

"All these years, Eva's been holding out on us." Isak finds a book of matches and lights a couple of the candles sitting on the vanity, because fuck it, he might be an eighteen year old kid in knock-off sneakers and a Biggie shirt he stole from his boyfriend with a belly full of dick-shaped gingerbread cookies, but he can be romantic when he wants to be.

The water is hot, prickles at Isak's skin as he follows Even into the tub, but Isak sorta expects that. Even always seems to boil himself some whenever he takes a shower. Isak settles into it, leans back with their legs slotted together, watches Even's hair lose its shape as sweat and humidity gradually take effect.

"We'll need to have one of these, too," Even says, voice deep and soft, head tipped back against the edge of the tub, insteps fitted to Isak's sides, notched along his hips.

"Should we have it off of the bedroom or the library?" Isak teases.

"Alright. We'll need to have _two_ of these," Even counters, water around him rippling as he laughs, small waves that match the warm thing that happens in Isak's chest.

Isak hums, slips his foot up along Even's stomach to his chest so he can feel the rumble of his laughter as well, vibrating against his heel.

"Maybe I should shave your legs," Even says, one finger running up Isak's shin, taking off a strip of bubbles. "What movie was that? It was hot."

Isak isn't surprised by Even's conversational switchback. He's used to them by now. "Dunno, but you're not gonna do it."

"A lot of men shave their legs. Like competitive cyclists."

"Tour de France, here I come." Isak's snicker cuts off when Even skims his fingers back down, wraps his hand around Isak's ankle. He draws circles onto Isak's skin and then lets loose a happy, small gasp as Isak squirms his toes against his nipple. A little clumsy but it does the trick, makes Even's eyelids drop nearly shut and makes him catch the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

"This wasn't in the house-sitter's contract," Even says, laughter-infused with an edge of something hotter now. "It's not a bed, or a kitchen counter."

"So long as we steer clear of the walls, we're golden." Isak's working his foot upward, curling his toes against Even's collarbone. He's already half-hard and getting harder, and Even hasn't really even touched him yet. He slides down, water up to his throat now, bubbles tickling under his jaw, foot against the side of Even's neck, toes toying with his ear and Even turns his head, kisses his ankle and his heel, lets Isak pry a toe between his lips, slip it in and out a few times. He curves his tongue around it and it reminds Isak of the way he sucks cock. Smart tongue and hollow cheeks and a steady, sure gaze locked on Isak's face the whole time, as if watching him is the whole point.

Another little gasp and Isak takes his foot back, goes down and down and isn't surprised to find Even hard, his dick a thick line against his stomach. They've always had a thing for water. He fits his instep against it, heel a barely there pressure against Even's balls and if that's not a bold declaration of trust then Isak doesn't know what is. Thoughts like that are for later, though. Right now it's more clumsiness as he slides his foot up and down the length of him but Even isn't complaining. Instead he grips the edges of the bathtub, bites his lip again so hard the pink turns to white for a second, his own feet pressing into Isak's ribs, kneading at him with his long toes.

It's slow, quiet, just the echoing sound of their breath and the slosh of water on enamel. Hot, slick skin and Even's mouth when it falls open. Soft features and sharp jawline, more beautiful than anything a Renaissance master coulda dreamed up. And to think that Even often teases him and tells him he doesn't know enough about art.

Isak takes his foot back and it snaps Even's eyes open, arms flung out to reach for him immediately, lips still open wide into a kiss, his tongue invading Isak's mouth. Teeth and too much spit and exactly the way Isak likes it best. Nothing but pure desperation and the need to fill Isak up, get inside of him and swallow him down.

Water everywhere, Isak twists out of the kiss, facing away from Even because physics can be a bitch and this tub is pretty deep, and okay, he might have been lying when he said that he could hold his breath underwater. He's actually shit at it. He balances himself on his knees, forearms on the edge of the tub, glances back to find Even on his knees as well, stuck on the sight of him, eyes glued to his ass and hands hovering just above his skin, the head of his cock so hard, flushed blood red against the pale skin of his stomach.

"Come back to me," Isak says, and Even blinks like he's waking up, falls forward to blanket Isak's back with his chest, mouth finding the nape of Isak's neck, tonguing at skin and not bothering to utter a word about how he has to be eating a decent amount of soap. 

There's the snick of a cap, maybe shampoo or conditioner or who knows what. It hardly matters, they've done more with less before. There's the pressure of fingers at Isak's rim, a low groan from both of them as Even pushes inside, twists his wrist and goes in deeper. Isak rests his cheek on cool enamel, spreads his knees as wide as the sides of the tub will allow. Shoots up a silent prayer for the bathroom floor, the water already a centimeter deep over most of it, as Even pulls his fingers out. He smears the tip of his dick against Isak's rim, fucks into the crack of his ass a few times until Isak's shaking, guts begging to get Even inside of him, maybe his mouth begging for it too, but Isak can't actually keep track.

Anticipation is threaded through each and every nerve and it's relief when Even slides in, hips coming to a stop snugged up to Isak's ass, thighs smashed together, chest to Isak's back again. Slick slip of skin against skin, Even's fingers finding Isak's lips, tracing them, thumbing at his cheek, a gentle counterpoint to the jab of his hips, the way he finds Isak's sweet spot almost every single time. This knowledge of Isak's body such a part of him now, something that's fused with his DNA. Something inextricable.

The water's starting to go a little cool and much of it is on the floor and Even barely gets a hand on Isak's dick before Isak comes, arching back to try and get as much of Even inside him as possible, bearing down to hold him there, head wrenched awkwardly backward to kiss Even through it, hook a hand around the back of Even's head and clench his fist in his hair. Near-miss kisses as Even comes inside of him, holding on so, so tight.

"Romeo," Isak breathes out, Even's hips shuddering against his ass, Even's dick going soft but still buried inside of him. "When we get a dog, it should be a boy, and we should name him Romeo."

"When?" Even says, and there's that laugh again. There's that grin. "Not if?"

Isak grins back, thinks about how Even is a part of him now, too. Just as inextricable. "Definitely when."

\--end


End file.
